Misery the story
by SLeeplEzz.HeR0
Summary: What happens when Hisoka is kidnapped, and all that is left is a note that doesn’t make any sense? Is Muraki behind it, or is it a new more powerful foe?YaoiShonenai


**Hi again. This is supposed to be the story to the poem Misery, but so far it doesn't look like it. Sorry. This is my first Yami No Matsuei fic, so please just bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own yami no matsuei, or any of the characters that go along with.**

**Warning: Yaoi/Shonenai**

**What happens when Hisoka is kidnapped, and all that is left is a note that doesn't make any sense? Will they find what they need in time to save Hisoka, or will he be forever in the clutches of the one that took him? Is Muraki behind it, or is it a more powerful new foe?**

Misery

Chapter one- kidnapping

Tsuzuki sat at his desk mindlessly starring out the window. He sighed cupping his chin in his hand. It's been three years since the Kyoto incident, and Tsuzuki has yet to get over it.

"_Why do people die because of me?" _He asked himself, feeling a tear roll down his cheek.

He looked around to see he was alone in the office and returned to his original state. Chin once again cupped in hand. He closed his eyes knowing he was alone letting the tears fall.

"It's my fault" He said aloud taking his hand away from his chin, placing them over his face to cover the shame showing in his eyes. He popped his head up when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see the kind smile of his closest Friend Seiichiro Tatsumi.

Tatsumi leaned down close to Tsuzuki's ear whispering "Don't blame you for anything. It's not your fault." He smiled as he brushed his lips against Tsuzuki's cheek. Tsuzuki's tears were replaced by a red hot blush showing across his face. Tsuzuki stood up wrapping his arms around Tatsumi's waist. Tatsumi was shocked. He didn't expect Tsuzuki to be this loving. He returned the hug, wrapping his arms around him.

"Thank you" He said just above a whisper. Tatsumi heard him and nodded. _"There's nothing I would do for you Tsuzuki." _He thought closing his eyes trying to indulge in the moment.

"You two get a room!" The chief shouted walking into the office to see his two co-workers hugging. Tsuzuki blushed pulling away form Tatsumi's tight grasp.

"Gomen." Tsuzuki whispered starring down at the floor trying to avoid looking at the chief.

"Just try not to loose your pants while were in the room." Watari teased walking up behind Konoe.

Tatsumi jumped "When did you get here!" He shouted starring at his blonde friend.

Watari started laughing. "Well, we where the two of you from the door window." He pointed in the direction of the wooden door with the small glass window.

"_I'll need to replace that." _Tatsumi thought pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Konoe coughed hoping to get the attention of his workers. "Let's get back on topic. Everyone in the meeting room." He said as calmly as he could walking into the white room. The others followed obediently. Tsuzuki stopped before entering the room.

"Where's Soka?" He asked looking around realizing he hadn't seen him all day. Konoe took in a deep breath. "Tsuzuki, come in here and I'll explain everything." He said showing a worried face. He nodded walking in the room finding his usual seat across from Watari, but next to Tatsumi.

Konoe walked to the head of the table slamming down a several folders. Tsuzuki eyed them "So, where's Hisoka?" Tsuzuki questioned his eyes still stuck on the cream colored folders.

Konoe sighed. "He was kidnapped this morning." He stopped for a second to see the shock showing across his workers faces "All we have is this." He said holding up a folded up piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Tatsumi asked calmly hoping it would lead to some answers.

Konoe slowly unfolded the note, being careful not to rip it.

It says:

_My dearest Guardians of death,_

_If you wish to see the emerald eyed child again, you will bring the angel with broken wings, The violin without strings, the child who ceases to sleep, the crimson eyed one, and the flower that never bloomed to me._

_I will be waiting in the empty church where the widows cry under the hidden moon. The clock of destiny is ticking; you have until the moon is hidden to fulfill my tasks. Do not let the sands of time run out, and if you do, He'll die._

_Until we meet._

That's it. Konoe said putting the note down starring up at them watching as they stare at eachother.

"That's it?!" Tatsumi said looking at his boss. Konoe nodded. "That left me with more questions than answers." He said scratching his head.

Watari reached for the note, reading it again trying to find the clues. "I'll take this to my lab and try to figure this out." Watari said with a small smile on his face.

Tsuzuki's eyes grew wide as he stood up from his chair "He's back isn't he! This is all Muraki's doing!" Tsuzuki shouted slamming his fists into the table.

Konoe reached towards him. "Calm down, We don't know that yet." He said trying to calm him down.

"It has to be him! Who else would kidnap Soka! Who else would gain something from doing that?" He shouted closing his eyes. _"It's my fault. I wasn't able to protect him. It's just like last time!" _He thought as a tear found its way down his cheek.

"Well if it is him, what is he planning this time?" Tatsumi questioned taking the note from Watari's grasp looking over it.

"Maybe, have you ever thought that it's not him, but someone else who knows about us?" Watari asked looking around.

"No…. it has to be him. There's no doubt to it. Who else would gain something from kidnapping Soka?" Tsuzuki replied sitting back down in his chair.

The room was silent. Watari slowly got up from his chair, took the note walking to the door. "I'll take this to my lab and get back to you as soon as I figure something out." And with that, he walked out leaving the silent room.

**Hey, sorry that was short. Don't be surprised if I come back and edit the story, things may not work out the way I want it to!**

**please review!!**


End file.
